


Bratt Watson

by sebos



Category: supermega, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Nudes, ass out, ryan magee the human dildo, uhhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 21:35:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sebos/pseuds/sebos
Summary: sometimes you just gotta buy yourself some cute underwear and fuck yourself on your boyfriend to get that nut u want





	Bratt Watson

Matt struggled to find a comfortable position on the floor. It was hard to maneuver ridiculous limbs while also trying to look somewhat attractive and get a good view of his ass in front of the mirror. He had recently bought a pair of tight mesh boxers he saw on some gay fetish blog he happened to have drunkenly stumble upon the other night. In his inebriated state he figured could make anyone look good, even his skinny ass. And honestly...he was kind of right. Good call drunk past Matt. 

Recently he had found himself feeling a little dysphoric about his body. He wish he was a little fuller and not as bony but he was working at it. He was all about that self-love hype though which is why he went and treated himself. Subconsciously he did this so he could get a rise out of Ryan but for the most part this was about a boy just wanted to look hot and take nudes in the comfort of his own apartment. Honestly just by putting the shorts on he felt a little more sexy. He had never really tried anything like this because Ryan always insisted he didn't need to because he was perfect the way he was but Matt has always had his curiosities when it came to sex. Ryan was just a vanilla kind of guy while Matt...well he liked being a naughty boy. He had never really voiced this to Ryan because he didn't want to freak him out by saying weird shit like "I want you to bite me and call me names". Ryan couldn't even handle it when Matt just send him a selfie of himself wearing one of Ryan's big t-shirts and nothing else with the caption "missing you ;)". Matt didn't even get a response to it he waited by his phone all day only for Ryan to come home and explain that it "wasn't cool" and "what if someone had seen it" to which Matt replied "cool". He was hoping that this single pair of sexy underwear could spice things up between them a little bit. But first Matt just wanted a little time to appreciate himself. He took his phone out and started casually taking pictures, first to figure out the letting and then he started posing. He began with a simple bull body shot of him just standing from the front and back. Then he started to pose his hands in "sexy" ways he's seen other people do in their tasteful full body nudes. Soon he got sick of that and started to get creative. He got down on his knees and spread his legs a bit, opening his mouth and sticking his tongue out. Yeah there was no way he was sending these to Ryan. The more he thought about Ryan sitting at his desk all flustered looking at a picture of his practically naked boyfriend, the more Matt wanted to send him just one picture. But after all, his dick and ass were literally out and he looked like he was ready to take a load to the face and swallow it all. He didn't understand why his boyfriend couldn't appreciate that. Just as Matt had turned around to take a good picture of his ass he heard the front door open. He honestly thought Ryan wouldn't be home til much later so he'd have to miss out on this but the timing couldn't be more perfect. This is exactly how he wanted Ryan to find him so he stayed exactly where he was. 

"Hey baby wh-" Ryan started as he walked in the door but immediately stopped when he saw his boyfriend spread out on his stomach in front of the mirror taking a picture of himself. Matt turned his head and smiled.

"Oh hey Ry. They're cute right?" he asked standing up and making a show of how he swung his hips when he walked over to the bigger boy and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

"I found these online so I thought I'd give them a try. What do you think?" he leaned in and kissed his shorter boyfriends jaw.

"Don't you need an ass to wear stuff like that?" Matt immediately shoved Ryan back as the boy laughed. 

"God you're such a dick! I crammed my cock into these uncomfortable shorts and you make fun of my pancake ass! Why can't you appreciate how sexy I am?" he didn't need to pretend to sound upset because deep down he kind of was. Ryan tried to stifle his laughter and wrap his arms around Matt's waist and pull him closer. 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry. This is just kinda strange to me I don't know how to react," he apologized and left kisses down the side of Matt's face. 

"Well for starters you can tell me how good I look," Matt pouted and leaned into the kisses and shivered when Ryan ran his hands up and down his sides. That was a huge turn on for him and he kind of wished Ryan didn't do that because if he got hard his dick would defiantly pop out of these shorts due to how tight they were. Ryan kissed Matt's neck and chuckled, sending vibrations through his skin.

"I think you look really hot in those. Mesh really suits you. And your ass..." he paused to slam his hand down on one cheek and make Matt moan. "I think your ass looks great." Ryan moved his hands from Matt's ass to his hips and rubbed small circles with his thumbs before taking the hem of the shorts and pulling them down a little.

"But I think you'd look even better with them off," he purred. Matt completely melted into Ryan's touch and wanted his hands all over him. His boyfriend had never been this wordy or vulgar before and he was eating it up, he wanted more. 

"Then take them off asshole. Rip em off, call me bitch, smack my ass just do something before I cum in these," Matt practically begged Ryan. He bit his own lip and tried not to whine but having all of Ryan's attention on him was making him feel spoiled. The bigger boy just chuckled and took his time pulling the shorts down and kissing Matt's neck. 

God he didn't have time for this. 

Matt huffed and shoved Ryan over towards the bed. While his boyfriend stumbled over onto his back Matt took off the offending shorts and stalked over to the brunette. Before Ryan could get a word out Matt crawled on top of him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry baby, I know you like to go slow but I just really need you right now...all of you," he emphasized the last part by grinding his cock down onto Ryan's and moaning way louder than he needed to. Ryan blushed nervously, whatever confidence he just had was now out the window, he wanted to make a Matt happy so he let him take control for once. The skinnier boy moved himself a bit so Ryan could take off his clothes and get situated. Ryan tried to make a move for the lube but Matt grabbed his wrist and stopped him. 

"There's so need for that, I was anticipating this so I took the liberty of getting myself ready for you big boy," he hummed into the palm of Ryan's hand. Ryan cursed under his breath as he imagined his boyfriend on the bed fingering himself and moaning his name. 

"You're just a little well prepared slut then aren't you," Ryan teased. Matt grinned as he positioned himself with his boyfriends cock. He ran his long fingers up Ryan's chest and breathed and he lowered himself until Ryan's dick was full sheathed in his ass. Now he wanted more. Ryan was lovingly rubbing Matt's thighs and babbling on about how gorgeous he was and how much he loved him but Matt just waved him off and focused on slamming himself onto his boyfriends cock over and over. He did love Ryan and appreciated the compliments but he was busy. Matt dug his nails onto Ryan's thighs as he bounced in his lap and moaned loudly, he loved seeing Ryan get embarrassed it just turned him on even more. The longer they went the faster they both got and the closer to orgasm they both became. Matt could tell by Ryan's frantic thrusting that he was closer. 

Ryan moaned, practically scaring Matt because he had been so quite the whole time while just letting Matt ruin himself on his dick. 

"Fuck...I'm gonna cum."

"Whatever."

A few minutes later Ryan was desperately reaching for Matt's hand and lacing his fingers with his. Matt knew what that entailed and made Ryan sit up so he could kiss him as they both came. He moaned into Ryan's mouth as he filled him up and ran his other hand down Matt's back. They literally both couldn't cum unless they were holding hands and they didn't really have an explanation for it. But as soon as Matt came he wanted constant physical attention so Ryan pulled out and positioned himself so Matt could lay down and curl up next to him. They lay there panting while Ryan brushed the hair out of Matt's face and pulled him closer and kissed his forehead. 

"You really are a brat you know that?" he sighed. Matt just smirked, yeah...he kinda knew that.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off a photo set i saw of some guy in mesh shorts with his ass out on tumblr   
> i wrote half of this one day and finished it another day so if its not coherent thats why  
> sorry i suck eat mi ass
> 
> drop some requests over on my tumblr if u want  
> http://seastion.tumblr.com/


End file.
